


Laptop Problems

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, just something i wrote on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Weiss’s laptop breaks whilst she’s trying to finish an assignment, so she turns to Jaune for assistance.





	Laptop Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyooo, so this is my first ever Whiteknight fic so hopefully it’s okay :P this isn’t beta read so apologies for any mistakes. I also wrote this on my phone so I have no idea how long it is lol and thx to Korben600 for the idea! Hopefully you all enjoy it <3

“Damn it,” Weiss grumbled to herself. “Stupid crappy laptop.”

She needed to finish this assignment tonight, well she didn’t really as it wasn’t due for another two weeks. But she liked to be prepared and ahead of schedule should something go amiss. 

Suddenly an idea formed in her head, she knew just the person who would be able to help her. Her neighbour across the hall of her dorm would be willing to lend a hand. 

Jaune Arc was a kind guy, always willing to help out a friend in need. And okay, maybe he had asked her out a few times and she said no. But she wanted to focus on her college studies and not boys. As much as her roommate Yang tried to convince her otherwise.

“I’ll be going out for a bit, need to borrow a friends laptop,” Weiss said to Yang who turned up from the work she was doing on her own laptop.

“Did you want to borrow mine instead?” Yang offered.

“No it’s okay, you’ve got work of your own to do, I’ll be back a bit later.”

“Before you go, who’s this friend of yours?” Yang asked in a suggestive tone, wiggling her eyebrows for extra effect.

“It’s Jaune and no, it’s not what you think,” she replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Sure, whatever you say Ice Queen.”

So with that, Weiss grabbed her hard drive, room key, phone and made her way to Jaune’s dorm room. Once she was out the front of his room, she gave a gently knock on the door.

“Come in,” she heard Jaune shout from with in his room. She let herself in and saw Jaune sitting on his bed, his laptop on his lap. “Oh hey Weiss, what’s up?”

“Hey, any chance I could borrow your laptop?” she asked him politely.

“Uh, yeah sure. I’m not really doing anything other than Netflixing right now,” he replied, giving her a smile that made her heart flutter just the tiniest bit.

“Thanks heaps, you’re a lifesaver.”

“No problem, but only thing is, you’ll have to sit on my bed with me,” he told her, making her frown a little.

“Really? I come to you for help and you offer it only if I get into your bed? Ugh men!” she raged, she thought Jaune was one of the good ones.

“Uh no, it’s just Ren has his science experiment set up on his desk and he doesn’t like it when others get on his bed,” he explained to her, a blush creepy up on her cheeks from slight embarrassment at her outburst.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just assumed and.”

“Weiss, it’s okay, no need to be sorry,” he said to her with another smile.

“Right, sorry,” she said as she made her way onto his bed, her cheeks heating up even more as she attempted to crawl across him. 

Eventually she managed to sit herself down next to him, there wasn’t much room on his bed for the both of them, with her shoulders pushed right up next to his. Once she settled herself in, he handed her the laptop and pulled out his phone.

“Thanks heaps for this,” she said to him, this time giving him a smile of her own.

“Eh it’s no problem, I’ll just listen to some music whilst you work, I’ll try not to be a distraction.” 

“Thanks, hopefully I won’t take to long,” she said, Jaune giving her a nod and putting his earphones in.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been working for but she could feel herself starting to fall asleep, she slowly looked to Jaune. His head leaning back with small breathes escaping his lips, he was already asleep and she wasn’t too far behind.

So she saved her work to her hard drive and closed the laptop down. She made an attempt to move but she was way too tired. Yawning loudly she rested her head on Jaune’s shoulder, it was surprisingly comfy. He must of been working out lately, slowly her eyes began to flutter shut as she felt the calling of sleep wash over her.

———-

Yang knocked gently on the door of Jaune’s room, with Ren opening it in an instance.

“Hey I got your text, Weiss is still here?” Yang asked him.

“Yeah, she’s just over there,” Ren pointed out. 

“Awww,” she said quietly as she looked at the sight before her. 

In front of her Jaune lay on his bed with Weiss cuddling up to his shoulder. So she grabbed a blanket and draped it over them, moving Jaune’s laptop to the his bedside table.

“I’ll leave her with you if that’s okay?” she trusted them not to do anything horrible.

“Yeah that’s fine, I was probably going to spend the night at Nora’s,” Ren told her.

“Awesome, okay, I’ll leave you to it,” she said before she had an idea pop into her head.

She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo of Jaune and Weiss all cuddled up. She’d send it to Weiss later, it would make for a good phone background once she and Jaune started dating as she had a feeling they would.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope it was a nice little read, if you enjoyed it let me know :D comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3 thx heaps <3


End file.
